When You Fall We Will Catch You
by Nikita Nightmare
Summary: Evalette is just a sad excuse for life in her mind but to the Cullens she is now family. Rated M for language possibilities and what not.The characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright Infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1 Jumper

This was it, I was finally going to do it… I glanced behind myself to make sure no one could see me and, with a sigh, dove off of the cliff into the freezing water. I gasped as I hit the surface, and water filled my lungs. I suddenly realized that I didn't want to die this way…it was too painful, it was cold, it stung, and my chest pricked with the pain of lack of oxygen. I found myself struggling to reach the surface again as the darkness began to swarm around me. I was about break the surface when the darkness overcame me.

I awoke in a brightly lit room surrounded by people I didn't know. The room slowly became clearer and, to my horror, I realized I was in a hospital. I shot up, ripping wires and needles from my body and swinging my legs over the end of the bed in one swift motion. The pain was intense but fear was powering my body at that moment. Before my feet could hit the ground, I was pushed back onto the pillow by cold hands and I looked up to see a small girl with spikey hair. I opened my mouth to protest but she ignored me as she spoke.

" You need rest. You…fell a long way."

" I don't want to be here! Get your hands off of me!" I screamed as I pushed her. She didn't budge. I stared at her as realization set it, " You're one of them! No! Get away from me!"

She placed a hand over my mouth as she smoothed my hair in an attempt to soothe me as a boy stepped up to her side and placed his hand on my shoulder and calm washed over me.

"What are you talking about? We found you washed up on the beach. We saved you."

" You're a vampire…" I whispered and shocked crossed all but one face.

" How do you know?" demanded a boy with tousled hair.

I flipped my hair up to reveal the scar in my hairline by my ear. Shock washed over all of them this time and I tucked my hair back into place. I was suddenly over come with tears and my body shook. The one with his hand on my shoulder looked frustrated as he squeezed lightly. I removed his hand from my shoulder, my hand shaking, as I tried to calm myself. I wasn't sure why I was so upset…

A doctor entered the room and relief washed over his face as he took a mental head count on his way over to my bed. Without speaking he began taking my vitals and that's when I saw it; he was speaking, but not to me and far too fast for me to understand. He then nodded, almost too fast for me to notice again, and turned his attention to my face at last.

" I'm Dr. Cullen, call me Carlisle," He smiled warmly before continuing, " You scared us. No need to keep secrets now, you know the most important one. Alice saw you jumping off of the cliff, lucky you there were no werewolves around or she wouldn't have seen that. She had Jake sit watch on those cliffs for days with no show so we brought him home. You jumped twenty minutes later. Luckily, Alice saw you change your mind and try to swim. You have a few cracked ribs and a spreigned leg. Can I get your information as well as parent contact info?"

" Uhm. My name is Evalette. I am 17 snows old-"

" Wait what? Last name dear." He interrupted

" I don't know it. I am 17 years old and I don't have any family. I'm sorry. I don't think I should be here, I can't pay for this," I said as I sat up again and this time, Dr. Cullen stopped me.

" No family…." He mused allowed, " I will take care of things. You will be moved into my house in the morning. Rest now Evalette."

Just like that, I fell asleep and, for once, it was nightmare free. The next morning I was picked up by Dr. Cullen and moved into his house as he had said. They already had a room prepared for me. I was introduced to everyone before they left me to settle in.

I sat on the bed, propped up by pillows, and looked around at the purple wonder that was my room for the time being. After a couple hours of 'alone time' Carlisle came up, bringing me soup, and to talk.

" Evalette, I have a proposal to make but first you must tell me everything I ask of you okay?"

" Yes sir."

" Where did you come from?"

" I was bit by a vampire named James a few years ago…I think he ment to change me but another vampire took the burning away. I awoke days later laying next to my dead parents. I burned down my house and started walking."

" I see. Why did you jump off of the cliffs?"

" I was tired of stealing to live…of walking…and of having to sell myself off to have a place to stay at night."

Out of nowhere he pulled me into a hug and smoothed my hair. I was taken aback but it only felt right to hug him back. I felt him sigh as he pulled me out to arms length and asked the last thing I ever expected.

" Would you like to be a part of our family? I will get the papers drawn up before we move again. You will be safe here Evalette, none of my children will hurt you and they won't let anyone hurt you."


	2. Chapter 2 Calm Before the Storm

Ch2-Calm Before the Storm

I had been an official Cullen for a week now, and I was starting to reconsider my decision. Alice had gone shopping for me everyday and come back with entirely too much stuff. I had enough clothes to not wear the same outfit more than once for the rest of my human life. Because they were preparing to move, they had all my new bedroom furniture shipped to the new house and I was sleeping in Jasper's bed.

On the day of the move, the Cullens and a few of their friends each took separate cars to get them all moved. I was supposed to be on crutches but I never used them, and Carlisle didn't want me alone for that long. I felt helpless, just as I had for the past few weeks.

" Who wants to take her? You'll have to stop and what not…" He started.

" I'll take her," Jasper volunteered calmly.

" Can you handle this Jazz?" Dr. Cullen asked, taken aback.

I knew what he meant. _Can Jasper sate his monster long enough to not eat me?_ I looked at the two shyly and Jasper just nodded. Dr. Cullen still wasn't convinced and looked to Alice who confirmed with a solemn nod. I couldn't help but wonder why she looked so upset. Edward gave Alice a sympathetic look and then gave Jasper a warning glare. I was so confused but Jasper huffed and led me to the car and closed my door behind me.

We had been on the road for a few dreadfully silent hours now and I was getting restless. I didn't want to hinder him so I didn't ask to stop, but I was really hungry. Out of nowhere Jasper turned to me.

" Evalette, please, if you need to stop, tell me. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I'm not mad, nor will I get mad, at you. I promise."

" Good 'cuz Jasper…I'm really hungry." He laughed at me.

" I know, I can hear your belly." I blushed and mumbled an apology, as I looked down, embarrassed. He placed his cool fingers beneath my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his.

" There is no need to be embarrassed. It's human, just like you." He smiled and I couldn't help but return it. I looked up just as we were pulling into Denny's parking lot.

We were seated at a table in the corner and I had ordered enough to feed the two of us. The waitress had help as she brought out my cheese fries, chocolate milkshake, onion rings, chicken tenders, and cherry seven-up. Jasper just beamed with amusement across from me as I began eating.

" Where do you intend on putting all that food?" He questioned.

" In my belly."

" Evalette, there is no way that you 5'0" 95 pound body can hold all of that at once."

Half an hour later, Jazz was sitting across from me with his mouth hanging open as our server was placing a piece of cherry pie in front of me, along with the check. I reached for it, but Jasper quickly snatched it and went to pay at the counter, throwing a ten on the table for the server. I scarfed down my pie and followed him out to the car. Once again, he held the door open for me, and closed it behind me. His phone rang and without glancing at the caller ID he answered.

" Yes Carlisle, she just ate enough to feed a human Emmette's size. Yes, I will make sure to stop again in a few hours. Yes she is still breathing. Here," He huffed as he handed me the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hi Evalette. How was your late lunch?"

" Fine."

" Okay, just make sure to tell Jasper if you need anything. Have fun!"

I handed Jasper back his phone, recognizing his angry expression. I turned to look out the window and sighed. This was going to be a long ride if we were going to sit in silence…so I started to hum, but that soon turned into singing.

"_What if I wanted to break" To laugh it all off in your face? What would you do? What if I fell to the floor? Couldn't take this any more? What would you do?"_ much to my surprise, Jasper cut in.

"_**Can't break me down. Bury me. Bury me. I am finished with you. What if I wanted to fight? Beg for the rest of my life! What would you do?"**_

"_You say you wanted more. What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you"_

"_**Can't break me down. Bury me. Bury me. I am finished with you. Look in my eyes you're killing me!"**_

"_Killing me!"_

"_**All I wanted was you."**_

"_I tried to be someone else. But nothing seemed to change. "_

"_**I know now this is who I really am inside."**_

" _I finally found myself fighting for a chance I know now this is who I really am!"_

"_**Oh ho"**_

"_Oh ho"_

"_**Oh ho"**_

"_Can't break me down!"_

" _**Bury me. Bury me."**_

" _I am finished with you."_

_**"Look in my eyes. You're killing me!"**_

_"Killing me!"_

_**"All I wanted was you!"**_

_"Can't break me down."_

_**"Bury me. Bury me."**_

_Break me down._

"_**Bury me. Bury me**__.__**"**_

"_Break me down."_

"_**You say you wanted more."**_

"_What if I wanted to break (Bury me. Bury me.)"_

"_**What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you."**_

"_What if I? What if I? What if I? What if I?"_

"_**Bury me. Bury me."**_

I was still staring out the window but I could feel his eyes upon me. I looked up to see his eyes smoldering; a smirked played across his face. I didn't want to be the first to speak; the whole situation was awkward. He wordlessly turned on the CD player, all the while staring at me, and pushed play. Fall Out Boy came spilling out the speakers. I got the feeling he was trying to loosen up the atmosphere again.

" You sing impressively well Evalette," he finally started the conversation.

" Thank you Jasper. You do also, but what is there you can't do?" I joked uneasily.

" I can't seem to keep my head clear. Would you care to drive for a little bit?"

" But Carlisle said…"

" Do you really care about what he said? I know you wanted to drive like the rest of us."

" You're right, I don't. Are you sure?" I asked as he pulled into a gas station.

" Yes, but first, we need gas and snacks!" He shouted enthusiastically as he handed me his wallet and got out to pump gas.

I headed in and began picking out snack food. I only had so much arm space so I had to make it count. I grabbed gummy bears, gummy worms, sour patches, a couple blow pops, a couple tootsie pops, a **giant** bag of salt and vinegar chips, and a couple bottles of Red Power Naked juice. I waddled up to the counter and paid for the snacks and gas and Jasper came in unnecessarily and took my bag **and **held the door open for me. He also let me into the driver's seat before he climbed into the passenger seat, opening a bag of gummy bears and setting them in the cup holder and placed a re-lidded bottle of juice next to it. Just as I revved the engine, his phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward Last Words

Part3- Awkward Last Words

I held my breath and risked a glance at him. He looked right into my eyes as he flipped open the phone and answered.

" Hello? Oh hello Carlisle. Yes, we did stop again. Yeah, she's fine. Okay, we shall see you about midday tomorrow. Goodbye."

" Ready?"

" Just drive," he demanded playfully and buckled his seat belt.

I'll teach him to make fun of me. I peeled out of the parking lot and sped off down the road to get back onto the interstate. I heard him chuckled beside me as he ejected the CD and inserted something else. The Used spilled from the speakers and he settled on 'A Box Full Of Sharp Objects.' I smiled; I love this song.

" Not bad. Which of my siblings taught you to drive?" he asked looking in my direction. I glanced at him, taking in his relaxed posture.

" Edward did. Then Rosalie decided that I was doing it wrong…"

" Ah…that makes sense. Had you driven before that?"

" No. I didn't have much."

" If you don't mind me asking, what is your story?"

" Well, a little over two years ago, a trio of vampires terrorized the small city that I lived in. They killed my parents and one they called James demanded that I be changed. He bit me and then left, something came up. Another vampire came along not even five minutes later and made the burning go away. She had 'sisters.' I ran across them a few months back and they said that she was killed. I can't remember her name…something Denali. Anyway, I became a wanderer. With no family I really didn't want to stick around. I had no one anyway. I would sell myself off for a place to sleep, a meal, and a shower. I would sometimes go to homeless shelters…I had a woman give me some clothes once. I just got tired of not belonging. So, I decided to end my life…but I chickened out after it was too late."

" That's rough. You are a very strong person. I can feel it. My family, while unconventional, has been my rock for a long time. I'm glad we found you. Now you'll have the support you needed all along," he smiled at he has he placed a hand on my knee, but quickly withdrew it.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence…minus the radio. We switched again after I drove for about three hours and I slept far into the day. Jasper woke me up with about thirty minutes to go and told me to keep an eye out for a road out to the right.

I would have missed it if he hadn't told me what to look for. My stomach fluttered with anticipation as the driveway opened up to reveal a gigantic and gorgeous house. My mouth fell open but I quickly shut it and opened my door before he had fully stopped the car. I counted to confirm that we were the last to arrive. I felt a little guilty for holding him back, but he shook his head to confirm that my guilt was unnecessary.

"EVALETTE!" Alice squealed as she came bounding out of the house and started dragging me inside, " Come see your room! You will love it! We kinda put you off on your own, and we had it super soundproofed. It doesn't work well, but we tried."

I smiled and nodded in all the right places and just let her speak, ignoring the tingly pain in my leg. She led me up the stairs all the way down the left side of the hall to the door at the end. She threw open to door and, for the second time in five minutes, my mouth fell open. She laughed as she pulled me to the center of the room so I could take it all in. In the center sat a king sized platform bed and it looked so inviting that I starting thinking of ways to get Alice to leave without sounding demanding.

" I see you want to sleep silly. I'll leave. The door on the right is your bathroom and the door on your left is your closet. Sleep tight!" She hugged me and closed the door behind her.

I fell eagerly upon the bed and sighed in contempt. I closed my eyes and let myself drift. I did, however, **not** sleep well. My dreams were filled with nightmares; bloody eyeballs rolling across the floor; slowly bleeding to death; a car crash; my parents death. I was torn from my sleep by the voice of a concerned sounding Edward.

" Evalette? Wake up! Oh good you are awake. You were having the most terrible nightmares. I had to come wake you up. I couldn't take them anymore. I'm sorry, besides, Esme made you dinner," he offered a hand to help me up and left me to fix my appearance before heading for the kitchen.


End file.
